fantasy_warlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss
Bosses can be found throughout Fantasy Warlord. Summoned Bosses Summoned bosses are those that the player can create, and a new boss is unlocked every 10 levels while if applicable the weakest boss is taken out at the same time. They are the ★ cards of that rarity's rank. (every 4 bosses from the list below belongs in one rank, starting from bosses 1-4, etc.) Summoned bosses can be attacked 1, 10 or 30 times. The 1 and 10 attack requires 1 and 10 stamina respectively, while 30 attack requires 5 gems. Each attack gives gold respective to the amount of damage done to the boss. The boss has a bounty which is given out after it is killed. The player who killed the boss will split the rewards to the amount of damage dealt by each player so a higher damage total means more gold will be given to them. The summoner will also gain an additional summon bonus which varies on each boss. Friends of the summoner can also join in on the fight to get gold from the boss. They will be notified whenever a boss is summoned through their phone if they have not disabled the boss notification option on settings. Summoned bosses have a cooldown of 13 days normally. However, the player can pay with 20 jewels they have, resetting their cooldowns and allowing them to be summoned again. Players can only summon three bosses at a time; as players level up the lower level bosses are replaced with the higher level ones. Summoning bosses also counts towards the "Summoner" set tasks, which reward jewels upon reaching the target for the task. *Level 10: Spring Wind *Level 20: Thanatos *Level 30: Athena *Level 40: Gnome *Level 50: Sykes *Level 60: Medusa *Level 70: Aphrodite *Level 80: Cerberus (62,000 summon bonus w/ ? bounty) *Level 90: Arcana (76,000 summon bonus w/ ? bounty) *Level 100: Izanami (93,000 summon bonus w/ ? bounty) *Level 110: Raphael *Level 120: Hydra *Level 130: Rose Flower *Level 140: Dullahan (214,000 summon bonus w/ ? bounty) *Level 150: Mach (256,000 summon bonus w/ ? bounty) *Level 160: Shiva (320,000 summon bonus w/ ? bounty) *Level 170: Deneb *Level 180: Mammon *Level 190: Metatron *Level 200: Red Dragon *Level 210: Galahad *Level 220: *Level 230: Artemis *Level 240: Atlas *Level 250: Red Lotus *Level 260: Diablo World Bosses World bosses are stronger bosses that anyone can join in; these are created by the game. World bosses consist of the highest rank possible in-game that have massive amounts of health. They are summoned on a daily basis. After the current World boss dies, another one will be ready to fight after 24 hours. After the World Boss dies, players who participated in the fight can collect their rewards. The cards from the rewards are never ★ cards. They have the same attacking options as summoned bosses. The rewards for damage and attacks dealt are the same. In the case of a special World Boss event, the rewards are upgraded by one rank each, and the cooldown timer is 17 hours: